Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor, comedian, and singer. He is best known for his voice roles such as the titular character of Johnny Bravo and Kowalski in . Early Life He got his acting training on the stage at the Alley Theatre in Houston, before moving to California with his family in 1990. Disney Roles Jitters A. Dog02.jpg|'Jitters A. Dog' (Raw Toonage; Bonkers) Itramp1.jpg|'Tramp' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 15612.jpg|'Jock and Trusty' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|'Roger Radcliffe/Dearly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8094.jpg|'Flaps' (2001–present) Smee KH.png|'Mr. Smee' (2002–present) Conrad Fleem.jpg|'Conrad Fleem' (The Replacements) Char 33889.jpg|'Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry' (The Replacements) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|'Prince Eric' (''The Little Mermaid'' TV series; in the episode "Scuttle") Brooklyn.jpg|'Brooklyn' (Gargoyles) Malibu.jpg|'Malibu' (Gargoyles) Owen.jpg|'Owen Burnett' (Gargoyles) Bashful KHBBS.png|'Bashful' (currently) Dad Season 2.jpg|'Jonathan Long' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Baby Shelby.PNG|'Baby Shelby' (Mickey Mouse Works; House of Mouse Fox 071.jpg|'Amos Slade' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Clipporter5.gif|'Archimedes Q. Porter' (2000–present) Clipgep.gif|'Geppetto' (2004–present) duke.jpg|'Duke L'Orange' (Mighty Ducks) Doc Quackers.jpg|'Doc Quackers' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Mr. Dillo.png|'Mr. Dillo' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Cody the Roadrunner.png|'Cody' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Clank.jpg|'Clank' (Disney Fairies franchise) Mr. Centipede.png|'Mr. Centipede' (singing voice in James and the Giant Peach) hamsterviel.jpg|'Dr. Hämsterviel' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Fibber (Experiment 032).png|'Fibber' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yaarp_(Experiment_613).png|'Yaarp' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Elastico (Experiment 345).png|'Elastico' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 020 - Slick.png|'Slick' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Hammerface (Experiment 033).png|'Hammerface' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 262 - Ace.png|'Ace' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 600 - Woops.png|'Woops' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Piglet WTP.png|'Piglet' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) Friends.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) enchanted-disneyscreencaps com-252.jpg|'Pip' (Enchanted; animated version) The Mayor KHII.png|'Mayor of Halloween Town' (Kingdom Hearts) Lumiere transparent.png|'Lumiere' (since Jerry Orbach's death) Zazu.jpg|'Zazu' (2004-present; singing voice in "The Morning Report") Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|'Mr. Toad' (House of Mouse) Know-It-All Penny.jpg|'The Reluctant Dragon' (House of Mouse) Merlin.jpg|'Merlin' (2002–present) Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|'March Hare' (2011–present) 101d-18.jpg|'Jasper Badun' (current) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|'Mortimer Mouse' (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|'Bradley Uppercrust III' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|'Two of the Beagle Boys' (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers; Kingdom Hearts 3D) S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|'Summerween Trickster' (Gravity Falls) The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Jarenmacarthur.gif|'Jaren MacArthur' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Kulde.jpg|'Councilor Kulde' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|'Petite Messenger Fairy' (American Dragon: Jake Long) King Hammer.jpg|'King Hammer' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|'Lieutenant Pug' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Swamprat.jpg|'Swamp Rat' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Char 31344 thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|'Blaze' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|'Dipstick' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Twinkle3.jpg|'Twinkle the Marvel Horse' (Dave the Barbarian) Count Down.png|'Count Down' (Timon and Pumbaa) Toucandan.png|'Toucan Dan' (Timon and Pumbaa) The Natives.jpg|'The Three Natives' (Timon and Pumbaa) Talking Zebra with Tea.jpg|'Talking Zebra' (Phineas and Ferb) 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|'Bones' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|'Benjamin' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Roderick Lizzard.jpg|'Roderick Lizzard' (Bonkers) Billy Stumps.jpg|'Billy Stumps' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|'Crane' (Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Principal Peststrip.png|'Principal Peststrip' (The Buzz on Maggie) Char 32812.jpg|'Mr. Jollyland' (Mickey Mouse Works) Dennis the Duck.jpg|'Dennis the Duck' PrincipalStickler1.png|'Principal Stickler' (Fish Hooks; Season 2) Char 29966.jpg|'Magical Mouse' (House of Mouse) Secretofthewingsdewey.png|'Dewey' (Secret of the Wings) bb2 542.jpg|'Atka' (Brother Bear 2) Amin Damoola.jpg|'Amin Damoola' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Mozenrath.jpg|'Mozenrath' (Aladdin TV series; in the episode "Black Sand") 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|'Were-Rat' (Frankenweenie) char 12256.jpg|'McCoy the Bear' (Jungle Cubs) ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps com-4493.jpg|'Ichabod Crane' (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Char 4302.jpg|'Okino' (Kiki's Delivery Service) Image 0360.jpg|'The Sultan' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|'King Hubert' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|'Papi' (The Emperor's New School) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|'White Rabbit' (2011–present) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|'Leslie J. Clark' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|'Dr. Horton Letrek' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|'Mumbly' (Quack Pack) Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|'Professor Emelius Browne' (2001 edition) Mel.png|'Mel' (Timon and Pumbaa) Char 55081 thumb.jpg|'Brain' (Inspector Gadget 2) Principal Skeeves.png|'Principal Skeeves' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Lobster Claws 2.jpg|'Lobster Claws' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|'Pirate Crew' (Return to Never Land) DSC08105.jpg|'Mick' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) 8 ball P Z.jpg|'Eight Ball' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Pith Possun.jpg|'Pith Possum' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Tex Tinstar.png|'Tex Tinstar' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Noimage.png|'Narrator' (Dave the Barbarian) Noimage.png|Several characters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Grandmaster.png|'Grandmaster' Wraith Marvel.jpg|'Wraith' (Guardians of the Galaxy) Dual-head Whiskers.png|'Mr. Whiskers' snooty head' (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) King Lars.jpg|'King Lars' (Elena of Avalor) Conrad Nightmare Ned.png|'Conrad' (Nightmare Ned) Sam McKeane.jpg|'Sam McKeane' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) The Dogcatcher.jpg|'The Dogcatcher' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gemini.png|'Gemini' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Twitch Sofia the First.png|'Twitch' (Sofia the First) Gallery Jeff Bennett.png|Jeff Bennett at premiere of Enchanted. Jeff Bennett ComicCon.jpg|Jeff Bennett attending San Diego Comic Con 2010. External links * Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Quack Pack Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:People from Texas Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Sofia the First Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Bolt Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Raw Toonage Category:Gargoyles Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Brother Bear Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tangled Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Comedians Category:American singers Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC